Over The Rainbow
by nanonine
Summary: Dua orang pria. Berbeda usia, berbeda budaya, berbeda visi. Satu-satunya kesamaan mereka adalah kehilangan dan perasaan cinta yang lambat laun akan tumbuh seiring dengan waktu. /NaruSasu/ Chapter 2 is up!/
1. Chapter 1

Milestone. Sebuah batu penanda jalan yang sering ditumbuhi oleh pohon besar—guna tempat berteduh untuk pengembara di kala panas terik menyengat, atau hujan turun menerpa. Walaupun matahari tak kunjung meneduh,atau hujan tak kunjung reda, tapi tempat itu selalu sejuk, dan nyaman.

* * *

Over The Rainbow

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Over The Rainbow Judy Garland

Warning: May contain OOCness, and shounen ai. Enjoy!

* * *

Pada satu siang di tahun 1935, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan tempat yang pernah diceritakan oleh Itachi, kakaknya itu. Delapan tahun menetap di desa Konoha, baru kali itu ia membuktikan kalau cerita Itachi benar. Sasuke langsung menepikan sepedanya dan duduk di bawah pohon sakura, tempat si milestone berada. Panas tak begitu menyengat, dan tak ada tanda-tanda kalau hujan akan turun, mengingat sekarang musim panas. Tapi Sasuke tetap berteduh disana.

Ia menunggu.

Menunggu siapa? Ia tidak tahu.

Ia berharap orang lain akan ikut berteduh di bawah pohon itu.

Tapi siapa? Ia juga tidak tahu.

Itachi juga pernah bilang, ketika seorang pengembara berteduh di bawah milestone, ada pengembara lain yang datang. Kemudian mereka berbagi cerita, pengalaman, sebagainya. Pengembara itu bisa jadi seorang pendeta, pembunuh, siapa saja. Tapi di bawah milestone, semua orang sama saja.

Itachi memang seorang pencerita yang handal.

Sasuke baru saja mau memejamkan matanya—terbuai oleh angin yang membelai pipinya—sebelum sebuah suara tenor menggagalkan niatnya. Suara itu mengeluarkan bahasa Jepang yang patah-patah.

"Kenal…rumah Uchiha?"

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Ketika ia melihat bola mata biru dan rambut pirang si lawan bicara, Sasuke langsung menelan rasa herannya, dan memaklumi kekacauan tata bahasanya tadi.

Pria yang bertanya tadi mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku jasnya, dan membolak-balik beberapa halamannya, mencari koreksi dari kesalahan kata-katanya tadi. Sasuke berdiri, dan menatap pemuda di depannya lurus-lurus. Ia lebih tinggi dari Sasuke sekitar beberapa centi, tapi wajah bingungnya mengurangi kesan intimidatif yang seharusnya dimunculkan oleh tinggi badannya.

"Aku tinggal disana," kata Sasuke lambat-lambat, memberi waktu bagi si lawan bicara untuk menangkap kata-katanya.

Pria itu tersenyum lega. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Karena Sasuke tak membalas uluran tangannya, pria itu menarik tangannya dengan perasaan sedikit malu, dan membungkuk. Sasuke, mau tak mau, membungkuk juga.

"Ikuti aku," kata Sasuke.

Dan Naruto menurut.

* * *

Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar baik dari mulut Sasuke ataupun Naruto selama mereka berjalan. Entah karena terhalang oleh perbedaan bahasa, atau karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan. Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang ke arah si pemuda selama perjalanan. Dari wajahnya, kelihatannya Naruto berusia sedikit lebih tua dari Sasuke. Mungkin seumuran dengan Itachi. Atau malah sebaya. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menebak usia orang Barat dengan benar dari mukanya.

Hampir semua penduduk desa yang mereka temui memutarkan kepala dari kesibukan masing-masing untuk melihat si pendatang baru yang dibawa Sasuke. Beberapa orang menatap dengan muka sebal—atau jijik? Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu—beberapa menatap dengan penasaran, lalu ada juga yang menatap Naruto dengan kikikan tertahan dan bisik-bisik. Yang terakhir ini keluar dari gadis-gadis desa.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, atau tidak peduli. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lega ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya sebelum ini Naruto tersesat atau apa, dan sudah putus asa sebelum ia bertemu dengan penyelamatnya di milestone.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung menggeletakan sepedanya dengan sembarangan. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan menyuruhnya agar menunggu dulu. Naruto menurut—apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?—dan berdiri dengan canggung di halaman rumah.

Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, dan mengetuk ruang kerja ayahnya. Terdengar suara radio di dalam ruangan itu, pertanda kalau ayahnya sedang bersantai. Tak berapa lama, pintu dibuka.

"Ah, Sasuke. Sudah menemukan milestonenya?" tanya Fugaku ramah.

"Ada orang asing di depan rumah. Mencari rumah kita." lapor Sasuke, mengabaikan pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Rambut pirang, mata biru, tinggi, dan agak canggung?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Fugaku melepaskan kacamatanya, dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan bersemangat. Ia mencari-cari selembar _uppawari _dekil yang selalu ia kenakan. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya melihat perubahan mood ayahnya yang terlalu mendadak, tapi ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu, dan menunggu Fugaku keluar dan menyambut si orang asing itu.

Benar saja. Fugaku berjalan keluar—bukan, lari—dengan semangat. Ia mengembangkan lengannya ke arah Naruto—yang nampaknya sedang berpikir untuk kabur dari tempat itu dengan sepeda Sasuke—menunggu pria barat itu menyambutnya.

"_Paman Fugaku_!" teriak Naruto—kali ini dalam bahasa ibunya sendiri—sambil berlari dan memeluk Fugaku erat-erat.

"_My boy! Selamat datang di Jepang. Bagaimana perjalananmu_?" tanya Fugaku, juga dalam bahasa ibu Naruto.

"_Parah sekali. Perjalanan laut memang tak pernah beres—memang pesawat lebih baik, kalau saja harganya murah_." Keluh Naruto. "_Tapi senang sekali bisa melihatmu, Paman,_"

Fugaku terkekeh. "_Sudah bertemu dengan anakku? Namanya Sasuke,_" tunjuknya pada seorang remaja yang berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintu rumah.

Naruto mengangguk. "_Kami sudah berkenalan tadi, di jalan..kalau saya tak bertemu dengan Sasuke mungkin saya masih tersesat di desa ini,_"

"_Tersesat? Di desa ini, nak_?" kata Fugaku sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. "_Sepertinya buta arahmu semakin parah saja dari hari ke hari."_

Setelah prosesi kangen-kangenan itu selesai, Fugaku menarik Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke membuntuti mereka di belakang. Fugaku membawa mereka ke ruang tamunya. Ekspresi wajah Fugaku yang ceria berganti menjadi ekspresi yang serius—pertanda pria itu hendak menyampaikan pengumuman penting.

"Nah, anakku," kata Fugaku pada Sasuke, sekarang dalam bahasa Jepang. "Naruto akan tinggal selama beberapa bulan disini, untuk menjadi asistenku,"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kan, ayah saat ini sedang sibuk menulis buku. Naruto ini, dia datang untuk membantu ayah mengerjakan sebagian isinya. Dia anak sahabatku, dan sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Australia," kata Fugaku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu kok, aku janji," kata Naruto, dalam bahasa Jepang patah-patahnya.

Sasuke—bisa apa lagi dia selain mengangguk?—mengangguk lagi. Tiba-tiba telepon berdering keras. Fugaku langsung bangkit dari sofanya, menepuk lutut Naruto, lalu berlari untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

Semenit, dua menit….Fugaku tak kunjung kembali. Sasuke tahu apa artinya. Pasti urusan penting. Masalahnya ia sama sekali tak terlatih untuk menyambut tamu—atau memulai pembicaraan dengan orang asing—dan ia juga tak suka dengan suasana canggung yang mengambang di antara mereka saat ini. Sasuke juga bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot mencari topik pembicaraan—bicara dengan kenalannya saja ia sering hemat kata, apalagi dengan orang asing yang baru beberapa jam lalu bertemu dengannya?

"Psst, Sasuke! Antar dia mengelilingi desa ini!" Fugaku tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang tamu. Tapi sebelum Sasuke bisa membantah, ayahnya sudah kembali lagi ke ruang telepon.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Hari ini akan menjadi sangat, sangat panjang untuknya.

* * *

"Ehm, Sasuke, kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku tidak usah repot-repot kok.."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja.."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, dan melirik pemuda pirang di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan itu mengatakan: _ikuti-aku-atau-kubiarkan-kau-tersesat-disini. _Naruto menutup mulutnya, dan memilih untuk mengamati objek-objek budaya di sekitarnya. Desa Konoha memang satu diantara sedikit desa yang memilih untuk tidak 'latah' dengan trend westernisasi yang sedang melanda Jepang. Para wanita disini masih lalu lalang dengan bedak dingin di muka mereka sebagai bentuk perlawanan pada panas, anak-anak kecil masih berlarian dengan _geta, _dan penggunaan _wakufu _masih populer disini. Di desa itu, kelihatannya hanya Sasuke dan ayahnya saja yang terpengaruh dengan westernisasi, walaupun hanya terbatas pada gaya arsitektur rumah dan bacaan mereka saja.

"Kau bilang tadi namamu Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kaget karena mendapat pertanyaan pertama dari remaja pendiam itu. Ia mengangguk.

"Tapi ayah bilang kau dari Australia." Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kenapa..Naruto?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Naruto balik mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak apa-apa sih.." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi kupikir nama orang Barat lebih seperti John, David, Richard..yang semacam itu."

Naruto hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ternyata remaja judes di depannya ini punya sisi polos juga.

"Aku punya nama seperti itu," kata Naruto. "Tapi aku lebih nyaman menggunakan nama ini disini,"

"Sekalipun kau sendiri susah melafalkannya?"

"Hitung-hitung belajar bahasa," jawab Naruto enteng.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan jalan, dan melangkahkan kakinya diatas jalan berbatu—sesekali menendang kerikil yang mengganggu jalannya. Tiba-tiba—ya, tiba-tiba—ia tersenyum. Ia merasa sudah membuat perkembangan. Kalau Itachi tahu adiknya yang pendiam dan judesnya bukan main itu bisa mengobrol dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, mungkin Itachi akan bangga. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa perlu memulai percakapan dengan Naruto lagi. Jarang-jarang ia bisa—dan senang—mengobrol panjang lebar dengan orang lain selain ayahnya dan Itachi.

"Bawa uang?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan aneh ini, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Ya, bawa,"

"Bagus," kata Sasuke. "Sudah makan?"

Naruto menggeleng, dan baru teringat kalau perutnya meraung-raung minta diisi sedari tadi. Tapi ia ragu apakah ia akan menemukan sandwich atau daging panggang disini.

"Ayo makan di tempat terenak sedunia," kata Sasuke, lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Setengah sadar, Naruto mengikuti remaja itu. Tak beberapa lama, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai dengan papan kayu bertuliskan kanji tertempel di atas kedai itu. Ichiraku Ramen, itu arti kanji yang tercantum di papan itu.

"Tahu ramen?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kedai itu. Untung saja Ichiraku Ramen sedang sepi waktu itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sasuke harus kembali berhadapan dengan rasa jengah karena kehadiran orang asingnya yang mengundang rasa ingin tahu.

"Tahu. Tapi belum pernah coba," jawab Naruto. Tentu saja. Selama ini hidupnya sudah cukup puas dengan bisa melahap daging panggang dan sesekali, bir.

"Paman!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengelap gelas di meja kasir. "Pesan ramen miso 2, untukku dan pria ini!"

Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Naruto, agak terkejut ketika melihat kemunculan Naruto yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa di desa itu. Tapi pelanggan adalah pelanggan—ia mencantumkan pesanan Sasuke diatas kertas dan menelan rasa penasarannya.

"Ada lagi, _botchan_?" tanya si paman.

"Tolong tambahkan juga dua gelas ocha—kau suka minum teh tidak?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Dimana-mana teh sama saja kan?

Sasuke ikut mengangguk puas, dan memberi gestur agar si paman mencantumkan pesanannya yang itu juga. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pria paruh baya itu undur diri untuk meracik pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Australia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Panas," kata Naruto, mencoba bercanda. "Dan penuh masalah."

"Maksudnya masalah?"

Naruto berusaha mencari-cari kata pengganti dalam bahasa Jepang untuk deflasi, tapi gagal. Ia menghela napas. "Hmm..kemiskinan..lalu, kematian. Masalah seperti itu."

Sasuke lalu menepuk punggung tangan Naruto, pertanda pemuda itu merasa iba. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi soal itu, tapi diurungkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa usiamu," kata Sasuke, berusaha mencari pertanyaan yang bisa menggantikan pertanyaan tadi.

"Memangnya tidak kelihatan?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura kaget. "22 tahun. Kau sendiri berapa? 14, atau 15?"

"Yang benar itu 17 tahun," Sasuke menatap Naruto sebal.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa mengira-ngira umur orang Asia,"

"Aku juga tidak bisa menduga-duga usia orang Barat," balas Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bawah pohon sakura tadi?" tanya Naruto, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang sebentar, apakah ia akan memberitahu Naruto soal cerita Itachi atau tidak, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Istirahat,"

"Oh, begitu. Perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumahmu memang panjang ya, beruntung sekali ada tempat seperti itu untuk beristirahat."

"Aku tidak pergi ke sekolah," kata Sasuke. "Tidak seperti orang-orang pada biasanya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Guruku datang ke rumah, lalu mengajarkan matematika, literatur, filsafat…semacam itu. Tapi aku tidak pergi ke sekolah,"

Naruto gatal sekali ingin melontarkan pertanyaan seperti: '_Lantas kenapa tadi kau ada disana dengan seragam sekolah?_' tapi ia simpan pertanyaan itu. Apapun alasannya, itu urusan Sasuke.

"Gurumu menyenangkan?"

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berujar. "Ya, lumayan. Ia cukup baik."

Ketika Naruto hendak bertanya lagi, Paman Ichiraku datang sambil membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen. Ia kembali lagi ke dapur dan menghidangkan dua gelas ocha yang tadi dipesan, kemudian pergi.

"Selamat makan," kata Sasuke sambil membuka sumpitnya.

Naruto hanya memandang hidangan di depannya dengan wajah bingung. Aromanya jelas menggugah selera, tapi ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan makanan ini. Ada sendok, tapi hanya mampu menciduk kuahnya saja—tidak dengan mienya karena mie itu terlalu licin. Dua batang kayu yang ada di sebelah mangkuk itu juga tidak terlihat membantu. Naruto mengamati Sasuke yang mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Ada apa? Ayo dimakan!"

_When you're in Rome, do what the Romans do. _Nasihat dari ayahnya sewaktu ia hendak berangkat ke Jepang terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Ragu, Naruto mengambil sumpit dan membukanya seperti yang Sasuke lakukan tadi. Membukanya sih gampang, tapi bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Menyerah, Naruto memilih untuk makan dengan cara yang ia tahu.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dari kesibukannya. Mangkuk ramennya tinggal seperempatnya lagi, dan Naruto iri melihatnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa ada garpu disini?"

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya dan menepuk dahi. Ia baru ingat kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya tidak terbiasa dengan cara makan yang sering ia lakukan sehari-hari. Sasuke memutar otaknya. Ada tidak ya? Rasanya ia ragu. Kalau di rumahnya, barang seperti itu jelas ada, tapi yang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah desa yang masih menganut pola pikir zaman feodal beserta segala kekunoannya. Dan terima atau tidak, Ichiraku adalah bagian dari desa itu.

Sekarang Sasuke berada dalam posisi serba salah. Kalau ramen itu dibiarkan, rasanya sayang. Kalau Sasuke yang makan, rasanya tidak sopan. Ah, masa ia harus menyuapi Uzumaki di depannya ini? Kenal saja baru beberapa jam yang lalu! Sasuke merasa sedikit menyesal mengajak Naruto kesini.

"Sini, coba lihat aku," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat sumpitnya. "Pegang sumpitnya seperti ini—ya, ibaratkan saja seperti memegang pensil—bukan, bukan seperti itu.." Gemas, ia mengambil tangan Naruto dan membetulkan posisinya. "Nah, begitu.."

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil sumpitnya, dan menjepitkan mie di dalamnya. "Ambil mienya seperti ini—nah benar, seperti itu—lalu gunakan sendok ini untuk menadahinya,"

Naruto berusaha mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang diajarkan Sasuke, dan puas bukan main ketika ia berhasil mempraktekkannya. Walaupun kuahnya banyak yang tumpah-tumpah, yang penting ia bisa. Apalagi ramen itu lezatnya luar biasa. Naruto berharap bisa membawa pulang Paman Ichiraku ini ke Australia agar bisa menikmati ramen ini sering-sering.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Enak sekali. Sungguh. Aku mau warungnya pulang ke rumah," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang kacau balau. Kemudian ia melihat keluar jendela kedai, dan terkejut melihat matahari sudah terbenam. Sasuke merogoh-rogoh _uppawari_nya untuk mengeluarkan dompet, tapi Naruto menepisnya.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih, karena sudah mengajariku cara menggunakan sumpit," katanya.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Biarkan aku merasakan serunya membayar di negeri orang," candanya. Sasuke tertegun, dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depan kasir, lengkap dengan bahasa Jepang level bawahnya.

* * *

Jalan sudah gelap sewaktu mereka berjalan keluar dari kedai Ichiraku. Belum ada lampu di Konoha. Penerangan hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan, dan sesekali lampu dari sepeda yang melintas. Mereka berjalan di tengah-tengah kesunyian. Hanya bunyi dari _geta _Sasuke atau sol sepatu Naruto yang menemani langkah mereka.

"Kalau di tempatmu, apa jalannya gelap seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Selalu ada temaram lampu dari gedung-gedung di pinggir jalan," jawab Naruto.

"Betulkah gedung di negara-negara barat tingginya bisa menembus langit?"

"Aku tidak tinggal di daerah barat…tapi aku yakin, itu cuma rumor."

"Apa gadis-gadis di negaramu suka pakai bedak dingin untuk menangkal panas?"

"Setahuku tidak, tapi kurasa itu bisa jadi usul yang bagus untuk mereka."

"Apa di tempatmu—ah!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku tersandung sesuatu," kata Sasuke panik. Ia meraba getanya, dan terkejut saat merasakan talinya putus. Sial. Harusnya ia lebih hati-hati lagi. Ah, tapi mana bisa berhati-hati saat yang ada di sekitarnya cuma gelap, gelap, dan gelap? Sasuke kemudian beranjak sambil menepuk _wappuri_nya untuk membersihkan debu.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kau bisa berjalan tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa..tapi kulepas dulu getaku," jawab Sasuke.

"Jalan tanpa alas kaki?"

"Kurasa ya,"

Naruto meringis. "Sepertinya itu bukan ide bagus," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kugendong saja sampai ke rumah?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang meringis. "Tidak usah—aku berat."

"Aku sudah pernah mengangkat yang lebih berat darimu," kata Naruto. "Lagipula aku tidak mau Paman Fugaku menuntutku kalau anak kesayangannya terkena tetanus,"

Sasuke bingung. Kalau Itachi ada di posisinya, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kalau Itachi, mungkin ia lebih memilih jalan saja. Peduli setan mau terkena tetanus atau tidak, yang pasti gengsi Itachi itu sama tingginya dengan langit ketujuh. Mana mau Itachi menerima uluran tangan dari orang lain, apapun alasannya.

Tapi Sasuke adalah Sasuke, dan bukan Itachi. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena tetanus—kakeknya pernah terkena penyakit itu di masa kecil dan harus merelakan kakinya gara-gara di masa itu pengobatan belum memadai. Sasuke mau pulang, dan yang ia tahu semakin cepat ia sampai keluar dari kegelapan ini, semakin baik. Ia tak suka kegelapan, sejujurnya.

"Oke," kata Sasuke. "Tapi kalau kau tiba-tiba merasa keberatan, jangan jatuhkan aku ya,"

"_Roger that, sir,_" jawab Naruto.

"Apa artinya?"

"Sama saja dengan _yes_, tapi lebih keren,"

* * *

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di punggung Naruto. Hangat, kalau ia boleh jujur. Dan Naruto tak henti-hentinya bercerita selama mereka berjalan, walaupun dengan tata bahasa yang kacau balau. Ia seakan lupa kalau di punggungnya ada beban seberat 50 kilogram dan jarak yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ke kediaman Uchiha jauhnya luar biasa. Pemuda itu tidak sekalipun merasa lelah—dan tidak seperti yang Sasuke ramalkan sebelumnya, menjatuhkan dirinya karena merasa keberatan. Sesekali ia memalingkan wajahnya—dan menanti tanggapan Sasuke atas pertanyaan atau cerita-ceritanya.

Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke ingin mengenal laki-laki ini lebih jauh lagi.

Naruto mungkin saja akan menggendong Sasuke sampai ke depan kamarnya kalau saja yang bersangkutan tidak memintanya untuk diturunkan di halaman. Di rumah, Fugaku sudah menunggu mereka. Ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke pulang terlambat, Fugaku hanya menatap mereka dari balik kacamatanya sambil bertanya, "Apa kalian bersenang-senang?"

Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam—mohon maaf kalau rasanya kurang enak, karena pengurus rumah, Nona Haruno, hari ini izin karena ibunya sakit," kata Fugaku sambil membimbing Naruto dan Sasuke ke ruang makan.

"Aaah, maaf, tapi sebetulnya aku dan Naruto sudah makan di Ichiraku tadi.." Sasuke merendahkan suaranya, takut ayahnya kecewa.

Tapi Fugaku sama sekali tidak terlihat kecewa atau sedih. Ia hanya berujar, "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, Ayah makan sekarang ya,"

"_Kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu Paman, saya harus membereskan barang bawaan saya,_" kata Naruto.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Sasuke, tolong bersihkan kamar tamu, lalu antarkan Naruto kesana," kata Fugaku, kali ini pada Sasuke. Dalam hati, Naruto salut pada Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu sama sekali tidak pusing ketika harus menggonta-ganti bahasa seiring dengan bergantinya lawan bicara yang ia hadapi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Baik, ayah," katanya. Dan tanpa menunggu Naruto, ia sudah berjalan menduluinya. Kadang-kadang Naruto tidak mengerti dengan remaja itu. Sedetik ia bisa menjadi seorang Sasuke yang ramah, sedetik kemudian ia berubah menjadi Sasuke yang tidak mau direpotkan oleh hal-hal simpel seperti mengurus orang asing. Tapi pikirannya buyar ketika mendengar Fugaku memanggil namanya.

"Naruto,"

"_Ya, Paman_?"

Fugaku menurunkan kacamatanya. Tanda kalau pria itu sedang serius.

"_Setelah membongkar bawaan dan membersihkan diri, tolong temui aku di kamar. Ada masalah penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu…_"

Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Fugaku katakan selanjutnya

"…_terkait dengan telepon yang kuterima tadi sore."_

"_Baik, Paman_."

"_Tidak usah kaku begitu_," kata Fugaku, kembali lagi ke tabiat asalnya. "_Sekarang beristirahatlah dulu,"_

"_Baik, Paman._"

Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Sasuke ke kamar tamu. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang cuma spekulasi, asas praduga, dan prasangka.

* * *

Sasuke menatap hasil kerjanya dengan puas. Untuk ukuran orang yang jarang beres-beres, ia cukup berbakat juga mengingat kamar tamu yang tadinya ada di level 'sarang laba-laba' itu naik derajat jadi 'layak ditempati'. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke meletakkan lilin di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasur.

"Wah, rapi sekali."

Sasuke meringis ke arah lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya menyala dibawah temaram cahaya lilin.

"Terimakasih. Ini prestasi pertamaku dalam bidang beres-beres,"

Naruto meletakkan barang bawaannya dengan hati-hati di lantai. Selain koper, ada lagi satu kotak kayu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan rasa ingin tahunya, tapi gagal.

"Apa isinya?"

Naruto menepuk kotak yang ditunjuk Sasuke. "Ini? Kotak ini berisi pujaan hatiku, gadisku yang cantik,"

Sasuke bergidik. Sadar kalau candaannya tidak tepat sasaran, Naruto langsung membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati dan mengeluarkan sebuah gramofon.

"Pernah lihat gramofon?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Naruto meletakkan gramofon itu diatas meja rias, dan mengaduk-aduk isi kotak gramofon sampai ia menemukan sebuah piringan hitam. Di sampul piringan hitam itu tertulis nama Judy Garland dengan huruf cetak rapi. Naruto meletakkan jarum gramofon diatas piringan hitam itu, dan sedetik kemudian, suara Judy Garland mengalun, melantunkan lagu Over The Rainbow dengan syahdu.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high _

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

Naruto hendak mengecilkan volumenya, tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Jangan, biarkan keras seperti ini."

"Paman tak akan terganggu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Biar. Biar sekali-kali rumah ini tak diliputi kesunyian melulu," Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, dan mendengarkan lagu itu dengan khidmat.

"Jarang mendengar musik ya?" tanya Naruto. "Buatku, inilah satu-satunya hiburan dalam hidup,"

Ah. Musik. Selama ini, rumah Sasuke selalu disuguhi kesunyian kalau ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kalaupun ayahnya ada, paling-paling hanya suara radio saja yang menggema di ruang kerjanya. Pengurus rumah tangganya tidak bisa diajak bicara, begitupun dengan gurunya. Dulu..dulu, sekali, musik seperti ini pernah ada, saat Itachi masih ada di rumah itu. Tapi sekarang, sejauh yang ia ingat, Sasuke hidup dalam kesepian.

"Nah, Sasuke," panggil Naruto. "Aku harus menemui Paman Fugaku. Mungkin kau mau meminjam gramofonku?"

"Boleh?"

Naruto tak tahan melihat mata Sasuke yang penah harap. "Tentu saja boleh. Silakan dengar lagu ini sepuasnya. Aku bawa piringan hitam yang lain, mungkin kau mau dengar?"

Tapi Sasuke menggeleng. Hatinya tertambat pada lagu yang ini.

"Tidak, yang ini saja,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku keluar dulu," kata Naruto.

Pelan-pelan Naruto menutup pintu, dan melangkah pelan-pelan ke arah ruang kerja Fugaku. Sayup-sayup dari balik kamar tamunya, terdengar suara Sasuke, berusaha menyenandungkan lagu itu dengan irama Judy Garland.

To Be Continued

* * *

Jadi ide cerita ini dapet ketika lagi baca Naruto, tiba-tiba salah satu temen nyeletuk: "Kenapa Naruto mirip orang bule ya?" Saya pikir, ah, bener juga! Pas bener saya juga lagi jatuh hati dengan segala hal yang berbau era pra-WW2. Maka jatuhlah fic ini.

Fic ini juga usaha pertama saya bikin NaruSasu. Semoga bisa diterima sama masyarakat Ffn ya…maaf kalau di chapter ini bagian NaruSasu nya (sangat) kurang, tapi masih ada chapter selanjutnya. Saya janji akan saya tambah intensitasnya di bagian selanjutnya…nyehehehe.

Perihal kekatrokan baik Sasuke maupun Naruto disini, harap dimaklum—mereka ceritanya berasal dari dua negara dengan budaya yang saling kontras. Lalu tentang dialog Naruto yang kadang-kadang typo, itu karena beliau 'belum' bisa bahasa Jepang! Sepengetahuan saya, zaman segitu di jepang pesawat aja belum komersil(?) apalagi internet dan sebagainya, jadi jangan harapkan Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bertingkah seperti biasanya ketika dihadapkan dengan kultur masing2, okaay?

Terus soal timeline tahun. Jadi ceritanya ini tahun 1935, dua tahun sebelum perang Sino-Jepang, terus sepuluh tahun setelah usaha restorasi meiji. Disini Jepang sedang gencar-gencarnya disusupi budaya westernisasi, terus Jepang masih miskin banget gara-gara restorasi meiji. Gituuuuuuuu

Tentang Itachi yang sering disebut-sebut tapi nggak pernah nongol batang hidungnya? Tenang…nanti dimunculkan seiring dengan waktu…

Selamat menikmati ya! Review? *wink wink*

GLOSSARY:

Wappuri: Sejenis kimono luaran yang kurang lebih sama kegunaannya dengan jubah, cardigan, atau jaket. Dipakai sama laki-laki maupun perempuan, sifatnya lebih ke 'baju rumahan'

Botchan (atau bisa juga Bocchama): Kurang lebih sama dengan sebutan tuan muda. Kalau saya salah, jangan segan-segan untuk membetulkan!

Wafuku: pakaian ala jepang. Di era 1930, kebiasaan mengenakan wafuku mulai ditinggalkan karena pengaruh pakaian barat yang masuk.

Kalau ada yang salah, jangan ragu untuk membetulkan ya, dan kalau glossarynya ada yang kurang, jangan segan untuk bertanya


	2. Chapter 2

Over The Rainbow

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Botchan - Natsume Soseki

* * *

"Coba lihat kertasnya."

Setengah sadar, seorang anak laki-laki menyerahkan kertas origaminya pada pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. Tangan pemuda itu langsung menekuri lipatan-lipatan kusut bukti usaha gagal adiknya dalam membuat bangau kertas. Ia melipat sebentar, lalu kertas biru muda yang tadinya tak jelas bentuknya berubah menjadi sebuah bangau kertas yang anggun. Matanya memandang si adik dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Aaah, Itachi bodoh! Umurmu lebih tua dariku, makanya bisa membuat bangau serapi itu. Dasar licik!" seru si adik.

Sang kakak masih mengeluarkan senyum penuh kemenangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kertas origami lagi—kali ini tak bermotif. Warnanya semerah darah. Ia mulai melipat. Setelah selesai, Itachi mengambil kuas. Dicelupkannya kuas itu pada sebotol tinta Cina yang ia curi dari ruang kerja ayahnya, dan dengan hati-hati ia gambari wajah bangau itu dengan wajah murung.

"Ini aku," katanya. Sasuke menatap hasil karya kakaknya dengan heran. Sejak kapan Itachi yang ceria mengidentikkan dirinya sendiri dengan kemurungan?

Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bangau kertas biru milik Sasuke. Digambarinya bangau itu wajah tersenyum.

"Ini Sasuke," Itachi meletakkan bangau kertas Sasuke di sebelah bangau kertasnya.

"Kenapa muka bangaumu sedih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku mau pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

Sebelum Itachi menjawab, bangau kertas miliknya membentangkan sayap dan terbang, meninggalkan bangau kertas biru di sebelahnya. Sasuke berusaha meraih bangau kertas yang terbang itu dengan panik.

"Itachi—bangaunya terbang!"

Tapi kakaknya tidak berusaha meraih bangau kertas itu seperti Sasuke. Ia hanya duduk, diam, dan mengamati.

Kemudian bangau merah itu hilang ditelan udara.

* * *

"Bocchama, Kabuto-san sudah menunggu,"

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha kembali dari alam mimpinya. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar sampai tuan mudanya bangun, dan mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah bangun Sakura, tolong suruh Kabuto-san untuk menunggu sebentar," kata Sasuke dengan suara parau, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Pengurus rumahnya itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan langsung pergi untuk menyampaikan perintahnya. Dengan enggan, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dari kasur dan mengusap wajahnya dengan air hangat yang sudah tersedia di sebelah kasurnya.

"Selamat pagi Itachi," gumamnya saat melihat cermin.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, hari itu rumahnya sunyi senyap. Ayahnya pasti sudah pergi ke kantor sedari tadi, karena tak ada suara radio yang sering terdengar dari ruang kerjanya. Bau nasi yang baru ditanak memenuhi indra penciumannya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan dan mendapati sarapan sudah dihidangkan di atas meja makannya.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan besar itu, sendirian. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengeluh pada ayahnya dan meminta yang bersangkutan mengganti meja makan besar itu dengan meja kayu yang kecil, mengingat hanya ada dua orang saja yang akan menggunakan meja makan itu. Akan tetapi Fugaku selalu menolak dan berkilah, "Meja makan itu sudah turun-temurun ada di keluarga ini," atau "Bisa-bisa Ayah dikutuk roh leluhur kalau menjual meja keramat itu."

Ia meraih sumpit, dan mulai melahap sarapannya. Walaupun usianya sebaya dengan Sasuke, kemampuan memasak Sakura bisa dibilang melebihi kemampuan memasak seorang koki hotel. Sasuke selalu berpikir kalau siapapun yang akan jadi suami Sakura di masa depan kelak adalah orang yang beruntung—dan gemar makan. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke mengambil bukunya dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Kabuto-san sudah duduk disana sambil menyesap secangkir teh. Entah karena alasan apa, Kabuto selalu menolak embel-embel –sensei yang disematkan di belakang namanya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san," kata Kabuto sopan. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dengan halus di atas meja. "Sudah siap memulai pelajaran hari ini?"

Tentu saja itu pertanyaan retoris. Sasuke tidak perlu menjawabnya. Remaja itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dengan tulisan kanji cetak di sampulnya.

"Sekarang, Sasuke. Coba sebutkan rima dari puisi yang ada di halaman 25."

"…Kou, Fuu.." Sasuke mengigit bibirnya, mengingat-ingat. "Chuu."

"Format puisi?"

"Shichigon..Zetsuku."

"Bagus," kata Kabuto, wajahnya menampakkan senyum puas. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kita bisa mulai mempelajari format Haiku. Secara garis besar, haiku adalah puisi pendek yang memiliki rima—"

Kalimat Kabuto terputus dengan sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari ofuro pribadi kediaman Uchiha. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan anggota baru rumah itu yang baru datang kemarin.

"Eh—maaf Kabuto-san, saya harus ke belakang dulu—" kata Sasuke canggung, setengah menggumamkan permintaan izinnya pada sang guru—kemudian berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah sumber teriakan itu berasal. Ia hampir saja tersandung _hakama_nya sendiri kalau saja tidak berhati-hati.

Di dalam ofuro, Sakura menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Kedua tangannya mengangkat ember yang sudah kosong, dan tepat di depan Sakura ada Naruto yang menutupi badannya dengan panik. Kuat dugaan Sakura menyiramkan isi embernya pada si pirang yang sedang panik di depannya ini.

"Bocchama—maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu—" Kata Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tolong siapkan _washoku _untuk Naruto-san sekarang,"perintahnya. Gadis muda itu mengangguk, dan dengan ceroboh menendang beberapa baki kayu sebelum ia keluar. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dia masuk begitu saja—"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kok," Sasuke berjongkok sambil menyusun kembali baki-baki kayu yang tadi tersenggol oleh Sakura. "Lanjutkan saja mandinya."

"Err…aku tidak bisa mandi kalau kau ada disini," kata Naruto.

"Oh, maaf. Kalau begitu…aku keluar saja—" Sasuke menunjuk pintu. "Maksudku—maaf—"

"Ah, apa mungkin bocchama bersedia mandi denganku?" goda Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke, yang pada dasarnya tidak terbiasa bercanda dan dicandai, menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sukar dijelaskan—perpaduan antara takut dan malu?—lalu mengangkat salah satu baki kayu yang tadi ia tumpuk. Posisi tangannya menandakan kalau ia siap melemparkan baki itu sewaktu-waktu.

Naruto, sadar kalau candaannya diambil hati, mengangkat tangannya panik. "Whoa—aku cuma bercanda—"

Sasuke meletakkan baki kayunya dengan hati-hati, lalu berlari keluar dari ofuro itu. Setengah sadar ia meletakkan sebelah tangan di pipinya. Panas. Kalau saja saat itu menyempatkan diri untuk bercermin, mungkin ia bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya dari ujung ke ujung.

* * *

"Hei, aku minta maaf,"

Tak ada reaksi. Pemuda bermata onyx itu tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Gara-gara pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, konsentrasi Sasuke pada pelajaran literatur Kabuto buyar. Sebagai gantinya Kabuto meminta Sasuke untuk menganalisis novel Botchan karangan Natsume Soseki—sebuah tugas yang ia rasa lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kapok melalaikan pelajaran Kabuto. Salah siapa, coba?

"Aku kan cuma bercanda..maafkan aku, oke?"

Satu lirikan tajam melayang dari mata Sasuke ke arah Naruto yang sedang sibuk meminta maaf. Naruto menghela napasnya, lalu mengambil jasnya yang tergantung di kapstok ruang tamu.

"Kalau Paman Fugaku menelepon, tolong bilang aku sudah berangkat ya," kata Naruto pada remaja yang sedang ngambek di depannya dengan nada putus asa. Kalau permintaan maafnya tidak didengar, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau Sasuke mengadu pada Paman Fugaku.

Kali ini Sasuke mendongak dari buku bacaannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke kota, tentu saja. Aku harus ke kantor Paman Fugaku sekarang, menyerahkan dokumen," jawab Naruto, sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Aku mau ikut."

"Ikut? Memangnya sudah minta izin sama Paman Fugaku?"

"Hei, aku belum memaafkanmu lho," kata Sasuke dengan nada setengah mengancam.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Membawa Sasuke ke tempat kerjanya secara tak langsung sama saja dengan suruhan mengasuh anak itu sampai sore nanti. Tapi kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti, bisa-bisa remaja itu makin ngambek dan mengadu pada Fugaku. Tak elit rasanya harus dipulangkan ke Australia dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual ringan.

Ia menghela napasnya, setengah berat hati dengan keputusan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya sebentar lagi.

"Ya, boleh saja—"

Sasuke hampir saja melempar bukunya saking senangnya. Tapi Naruto mengangkat jarinya.

"—tapi, kalau Paman Fugaku bertanya macam-macam, kau yang menjelaskan."

"Ya, ya, terserah," kata Sasuke. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti _wappuri_ yang ia kenakan dengan _haori. _Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Sakura yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Hai, Sakura," kata Sasuke, setengah berjinjit saat menginjak lantai yang sudah dipel. "Aku mau pergi ke kantor ayah,"

Sakura memeras kain pelnya. "Sekarang, _bocchama_? Apa Uchiha-sama sudah mengizinkan?"

"Bel—tentu saja sudah." Kata Sasuke, memutuskan berbohong. Kalau bilang belum, jangan-jangan Sakura akan menelepon ayahnya untuk mewakilinya meminta izin. Memang pengurus rumahnya yang satu ini loyalnya minta ampun pada Fugaku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Sakura mengambil lagi kain pelnya. "Bocchama pergi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan itu—laki-laki yang tadi kau temui di onsen? Itu asisten Ayah. Namanya Naruto—maaf aku lupa memberitahumu ada tamu yang menginap disini—aku akan pergi dengannya."

"Ah, begitu," kata Sakura lirih, pikirannya setengah melayang pada insiden memalukan tadi pagi. "Baiklah bocchama,"

Sasuke mengangguk, dan kembali berjinjit masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka lemarinya, dan mengambil sehelai _haori _untuk menggantikan _wappuri_nya yang belum diganti dari kemarin. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Kuharap kau suka berjalan kaki," kata Naruto. "Karena jarak dari desa ini ke terminal bus terdekat cukup jauh,"

Sasuke mendengus. Peduli amat dengan jarak yang akan ia tempuh. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke pusat kota setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya terkurung di dalam desa yang hampir tak pernah mengenal peradaban.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau sepanjang hidupnya ia hanya menjelajah setengah bagian dari desanya. Masih ada bagian-bagian dari Desa Konoha yang belum pernah ia jelajah atau lihat. Ia kira Konoha hanyalah satu dari banyak desa kuno membosankan yang ada di Tokyo. Ternyata ia salah.

Di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan selalu ada sawah hijau membentang—seakan-akan keindahan Gunung Fuji belum cukup untuk mempercantik desa itu. Anak-anak kecil yang berisik berlari dalam _yukata _mereka sambil menghisap es loli buatan rumah yang menetes-netes ke tanah. Setiap kali mereka berjalan, wangi semerbak dari bunga lavender menyambut mereka.

* * *

Siang yang panas, tapi berkat pohon _momiji_ yang berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan, sinar matahari yang terik menyengat disaring hingga menjadi udara sejuk yang dingin.

Naruto mengamati ekspresi antusias Sasuke dengan penuh ketertarikan. "Untuk ukuran anak 17 tahun, kau cukup malang ya,"

"Maksudmu malang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyelidik.

"Ya..maksudku, biasanya anak seumurmu senang pergi keluar—aku tak tahu, mungkin pergi jalan-jalan, menggoda gadis-gadis muda, pergi ke bioskop—bersenang-senang, kau tahu?" jawab Naruto, setengah kaget bisa mendobrak rekor percakapannya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Mungkin di negaramu seperti itu, tapi tidak di tempat ini." sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Kata siapa? Waktu aku pergi kesini ada banyak remaja seumurmu berjejalan di bioskop."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan melayangkan tatapan dingin. "Aku tidak begitu."

Naruto hampir saja meminta maaf lagi karena merasa salah bicara, tapi Sasuke memotongnya.

"Setidaknya saat ini."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada lirih yang hampir-hampir menyedihkan. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh di depannya. Kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau kerjaanku selesai sebelum sore, mungkin kita bisa keliling kota sebentar."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang sudah berjalan di sebelahnya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot." kata Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa soal Jepang, apalagi Tokyo. Paman Fugaku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarku keliling Tokyo, tapi ia sibuk hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengantarku?" tanya Naruto.

Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak pergi ke Tokyo. Dulu, waktu Itachi masih tinggal bersamanya dan Sasuke masih pergi ke sekolah umum, hampir setiap minggu Itachi menjemput adiknya di sekolah dan pergi ke Tokyo dari siang sampai menjelang malam. Mereka melakukan hampir apa saja di kota: menonton bioskop, membeli _mochi _sakura, mengusik gadis-gadis Inggris dengan rayuan gombalnya—ide yang ini datangnya dari Itachi—pokoknya bersenang-senang, seakan-akan lupa dengan ancaman perang yang bisa datang sewaktu-waktu saat itu. Tapi hal ini terjadi hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tokyo mungkin sudah berubah drastis sejak saat itu.

Tapi toh pada akhirnya Sasuke menyanggupi tawaran itu juga. Senyum Naruto yang sudah cerah semakin mengembang saat Sasuke mengiyakan ajakannya. Senyum yang..berhasil memengaruhinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

Dan benar saja. Tepat setelah ia dan Naruto turun dari bus—jujur saja, Sasuke lebih dari lega bisa turun dari bus yang penuh sesak dan panas itu—Amerika seakan-akan sudah pindah tempat ke Tokyo. Sasuke memang belum pernah melihat Amerika secara langsung, tapi kemunculan wanita-wanita berwajah Asia dengan gaun berlapis-lapis lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menarik kesimpulan itu.

Kota itu sudah tidak sesepi saat ia dan Itachi main kesana dulu. Jalan yang tadinya masih berupa tanah dan batu sudah dilapisi aspal agar cocok dilintasi ban mobil. Berkali-kali Naruto menarik pemuda itu supaya terhindar dari mobil-mobil yang hampir melibas mereka di trotoar—entah karena pengemudinya yang tidak bisa mengendarai mobil atau garis pembatas jalannya yang kurang jelas.

Seorang gadis bermata hijau menabrak Sasuke dan menggumamkan maafnya sambil berjalan terburu-buru. Sasuke menatap profil si gadis yang tidak sesuai dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi kemudian Sasuke sadar—yang tidak cocok berada di tempat itu adalah ia sendiri. Tokyo sudah berubah peruntukannya menjadi tempat berkumpul orang-orang seperti Naruto—dan orang-orang yang mencoba meniru mereka—tapi bukan tempat untuknya.

Naruto menggamit lengan Sasuke dan membawanya menembus keramaian, lalu berhenti di depan gedung kecil yang menempel dengan toko cokelat di sebelahnya. Sebuah plat logam bertuliskan 'Kantor Pusat Liga Internasional' terpancang dengan angkuh di atas pintu gedung itu. Naruto memegang kedua pundak Sasuke, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tunggu aku disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana, oke?" kata Naruto. "Kalau ada orang yang mengajakmu macam-macam, jangan turuti."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku mau ikut masuk ke dalam."

Naruto menghela napasnya. Sebagai anak tunggal dan pekerja yang sibuk, ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dalam urusan mengasuh anak. Apalagi menghadapi remaja berusia 17 tahun yang—kelihatannya—sedang mendapat tantrum. Ditariknya tangan Sasuke ke dalam kantor itu.

"_Karin_," kata Naruto pada seorang gadis muda yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis. "_Tolong jaga anak ini sebentar—lima menit saja, setelah itu aku kembali,_"

Karin mengangkat kepalanya dari balik meja resepsionis. "_Eh..Sykes, anak itu mirip dengan Pak Fugaku.._"

"_Ini memang anaknya. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal itu—apalagi pada Pak Fugaku. Cukup jaga ia sebentar, itu saja. Nanti kubelikan bourbon kesukaanmu kalau sempat,_" desak Naruto, lalu menaiki tangga kantor itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke duduk dengan canggung. Semua kursi di ruangan itu dilapisi beludru merah. Sasuke mengusap kursi itu dan senang dengan sensasi halus yang ditimbulkan si beludru, lalu berhenti ketika ia sadar nona resepsionis—Karin—menatapnya.

"_Hello, pretty boy,_" kata Karin. "Bisa bicara bahasa Inggris tidak?"

Sasuke tahu sedikit sebenarnya, tapi untuk cari aman, ia menggeleng. Karin terkekeh.

"Aku Karin—ah, tapi pasti kau sudah tahu karena tadi Sykes menyebutkan namaku—"

"Siapa itu Sykes?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sykes? Pria berambut pirang yang tadi membawamu kesini? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu. Ia menculikmu ya?" Karin melayangkan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi. Berbeda dengan Naruto, pelafalan Jepangnya sangat sempurna, seakan-akan gadis itu sudah tinggal lama di Jepang.

"Katanya namanya Naruto," sahut Sasuke pelan.

Karin tertawa lagi. "Naruto itu aliasnya. Nama aslinya Nathan Sykes. Menurutnya nama itu terlalu susah diucapkan oleh orang Asia, jadi sekalian saja ia ganti nama seperti orang Jepang,"

Sasuke menggeliat sedikit di kursinya, pertanda ia kurang nyaman mendengar info baru ini. Entah kenapa ia kurang suka dengan fakta kalau Naruto bukanlah nama asli—walaupun ia sudah menduga kemarin, saat mereka berjalan pulang dari Ichiraku.

"Kalau kau, siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Karin.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Karin mengangguk. "Pak Fugaku sering menceritakanmu pada kami. Tahu tidak? Beliau itu orang penting disini, kami semua sangat menghormatinya,"

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke setengah tak percaya. Ayahnya yang suka mengenakan _wappuri _yang tak pernah diganti selama berhari-hari itu?

"Eh, sungguh, beliau pintar sekali. Kau tahu, Vittorio Conti—ya, politikus Italia itu—pernah datang kesini hanya untuk berdebat soal kebijakan ekonomi di era Meiji dengan Pak Fugaku. Hebatnya lagi, Pak Fugaku berhasil menjatuhkan semua argumen orang itu—dalam bahasa Itali, lagi. Kupikir saat itu, harusnya Pak Fugaku mencalonkan diri jadi presiden atau apalah, tapi.."

Sasuke menyerap setiap informasi soal ayahnya dengan perasaan bangga. Terlepas dari semua kekonyolan yang kadang-kadang ayahnya lakukan di rumah, ternyata Fugaku sukses menampilkan kesan baik pada rekan-rekan kerjanya. Kalau saja Itachi ada bersamanya saat itu, mungkin saja ia ikut bangga. Mungkin saja tidak. Karena sering kali ia menanggapi setiap hal yang Fugaku lakukan dengan buruk. Entah kenapa, bagi Itachi segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Fugaku selalu salah baginya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, betapa tidak sopannya aku—bicara terus dari tadi tanpa menawarimu minum. Tunggu sebentar.." Karin merogoh laci meja resepsionisnya, dan mengeluarkan sebotol Coca-Cola. "Ini, minumlah. Di cuaca sepanas ini memang cocok sekali minum Cola," Ia membuka tutup botol Cola itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke—yang menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu—dan mengambil satu untuknya sendiri.

"Ayo minum, tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada alkoholnya kok," bujuk Karin sambil menenggak isi botol itu.

Sasuke menatap cairan pekat dalam botolnya dengan ragu-ragu. Sekalipun isi botol itu mengeluarkan aroma manis yang menggugah, tetap saja warna hitam minuman itu membuatnya berpikir ulang sebelum menenggaknya. Tapi ketika dilihatnya Karin meminum Cola itu dengan nikmat, mau tak mau Sasuke jadi tergoda untuk meminumnya juga. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan menelan minuman itu. Ia berjengit ketika mencecap soda yang meledak-ledak di lidahnya, namun tenang kembali setelah ledakan soda berganti menjadi gula yang manis.

"_Demi Tuhan, Karin Bogdanovich, jangan bilang kau memberinya wiski!"_ teriak Naruto dari arah tangga.

Karin dan Sasuke langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang sekarang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah panik. Karin mendengus.

"_Ini kan cuma Cola!" _bentak Karin. "_Lagipula orang macam apa yang minum wiski siang-siang?"_

"_Orang sepertimu tentunya," _Naruto kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Untung sekali ayahmu sedang pergi ke kantor pusat. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang,"

Sasuke menyerahkan botol Coca-Cola yang sudah setengah kosong itu pada Karin. "Terimakasih atas minumannya,"

Karin mengangguk, tersenyum. "Kapan saja, _pretty boy._" Lalu ia berteriak pada Naruto. "_Sykes! Kau mau ajak anak itu kencan kemana?"_

"_Ada-ada saja! Hanya tur singkat keliling kota— kau mau ikut?" _ajak Naruto.

Karin menggeleng. "_Tidak, terimakasih. Tapi silakan nikmati kencan romantismu dengan anak itu, tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang pada Pak Fugaku. Ngomong-ngomong, dia manis lho,"_

"_Dasar tukang gosip!" _desis Naruto. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Sasuke menatap perubahan ekspresi Naruto dengan bingung.

"Tadi dia bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ah, tidak penting. Cuma…yah, tidak penting, sungguh."

Jawaban tidak jelas itu membuat Sasuke makin penasaran. Tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi.

* * *

"Kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke setelah sadar ia dan Naruto berjalan tanpa arah sejak keluar dari kantor tadi.

"Kau yang tentukan," kata Naruto. "Aku hanya orang asing disini,"

"Eh—yang benar saja—" kata-kata Sasuke terputus oleh teriakan antusias anak-anak kecil yang berlarian ke arah taman. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto teralihkan oleh teriakan itu, dan memutuskan untuk menyelidiki asal keributan itu. Di taman, terlihat seorang pria tua sedang membongkar isi kotak kayu besar yang tersimpan di jok belakang sepedanya. Ia menyusun satu demi satu kayu yang tersimpan di kotak itu hingga menjadi sebuah panggung kecil. Kemudian, pria tua itu mengeluarkan papan-papan bergambar dan meletakkan papan itu di dekat kakinya.

Anak-anak kecil yang tadi berteriak di depan Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang menunggu pria tua itu membongkar bawaannya dengan sabar. Beberapa sudah duduk sambil mengulum gula-gula yang mereka beli dari toko permen di seberang jalan.

"_Kamishibai…"_ Sasuke menatap kerumunan dadakan itu dengan mata berbinar. Waktu usianya masih 8 tahun, ayahnya sering membawanya dan Itachi untuk menonton pertunjukkan ini.

"Apa itu kamishibai?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kamishibai—bisa disebut juga teater kertas—adalah pendongeng jalanan. Biasanya mereka pergi dari desa ke desa menggunakan sepeda sambil membawa properti cerita mereka," kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke—yang sekarang menonton pertunjukkan kamishibai itu dari jauh dengan muka berbinar-binar. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Mau lihat itu?"

"Eh?" tanya Sasuke. "Ngomong apa kau ini—disana cuma ada anak kecil—"

Naruto terkekeh melihat penyangkalan Sasuke. "Bilang saja kalau mau, apa susahnya? Lagipula tak ada salahnya. Kita sudah terlalu sibuk menjadi orang dewasa sampai-sampai kita lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kecil," kata Naruto. Kata-kata itu lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat," katanya. "Ayo, kesana." Ia menggamit lengan Naruto dan menariknya ke arah pertunjukkan kamishibai itu.

Kakek-kakek yang menampilkan kamishibai itu hanya memiliki beberapa gigi, sebagian besar kata-katanya seakan diucapkan lewat hembusan dari celah gigi-giginya yang tersisa. Naruto tak mengerti sebagian besar kata-kata kakek itu, jadi Sasuke dengan sukarela menerjemahkan kata-katanya sehingga dimengerti Naruto. Anak-anak kecil yang ikut menonton kamishibai nampaknya tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran mereka berdua—seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sebelah mereka malah dengan sopan meminta izin pada Naruto agar membiarkannya menyentuh rambut pirangnya. Tentu saja Naruto mengizinkan, walaupun sambil menahan tawa. Di akhir acara, Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membelikan permen untuk semua anak kecil yang menonton kamishibai itu—tak terkecuali Sasuke, yang mengaku tak suka makan gula-gula.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat pertunjukan kamishibai usai. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke arah terminal bus dengan perasaan bahagia. Bagi Sasuke, perasaan bahagia itu sukar dijelaskan. Ia tak mengerti darimana datangnya perasaan bahagia itu. Mungkin karena bisa pergi ke Tokyo setelah lama tidak pergi kesana. Mungkin karena bisa melihat pemandangan baru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin juga karena Naruto yang selalu tersenyum di sebelahnya. Sasuke tidak tahu yang mana. Ketiga perasaan itu campur aduk dalam hatinya, menciptakan sebuah perasaan baru yang namanya tidak berani Sasuke sebut.

* * *

Di dalam bus, Sasuke merasa lelah. Efek dari sinar matahari yang menyengatnya baru terasa sekarang. Ia melirik wajah Naruto, berusaha mencari ekspresi yang sama. Tapi bukannya wajah lelah yang Sasuke temukan, melainkan sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya teduh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, tatapannya tetap terpancang pada mata Naruto.

"Ah, kau pasti kecapekan ya. Sini, bersandarlah di bahuku," Naruto menarik Sasuke pelan. Yang ditarik menurut saja, dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu yang lebar dan hangat itu.

"Naruto,"

"Ya,"

"Karin tadi bilang padaku, Naruto itu cuma alias. Siapa nama aslimu?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan bahu itu naik untuk menghela napas sebelum Naruto menjawab.

"Nathan Sykes. Tapi aku tidak suka nama itu. Naruto Uzumaki lebih baik,"

"Darimana kau dapat ide untuk nama lucu itu?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto lebih jelas.

"Paman Fugaku. Memangnya apa artinya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, terkekeh. "Naruto itu sama saja dengan sejenis kamaboko—apa ya bahasa Inggrisnya?—pokoknya makanan dengan motif spiral yang kau makan dengan ramen kemarin, itu namanya Naruto."

"Jadi selama ini aku memperkenalkan diri dengan nama makanan?" kata Naruto, pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut.

"Yah, tapi Naruto juga nama pusaran air yang berada di Hyogo. Banyak turis pergi kesana untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Saking dahsyatnya, pusaran itu bisa memindahkan hampir 10 meter kubik air ke Seto Naikai tiap hari." Sasuke menjelaskan.

Naruto masih memasang wajah cemberut. "Setidaknya itu masih lebih bagus daripada makanan," gerutunya.

Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah cemberut itu. Naruto kemudian menceritakan pelayannya yang bernama Killer Bee. Beberapa tahun yang lalu saat pelayannya itu masih seorang budak, penjualnya tanpa sengaja menukar nama asli Bee dengan nama seekor buaya di form registrasi. Entah bagaimana, pokoknya sejak hari itu si budak kulit hitam dari New Brunswick berakhir dengan nama Killer Bee, dan untuk pertama kalinya kebun binatang Melbourne punya buaya dengan nama manusia: Bernard Hayes. Untunglah keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga terakhir yang membelinya, jadi Bee tidak usah kerepotan saat harus menjelaskan nama anehnya setiap kali pindah tempat kerja.

Bagi Sasuke, julukan itu terdengar keren. Naruto mengiyakan pendapat Sasuke—dan tambahan lagi, menurutnya, Bee memang keren. Ayahnya menaikkan derajat Bee dari seorang budak kebun tebu di New Brunswick menjadi seorang kepala pelayan. Dan mungkin, kepala pelayan berkulit hitam pertama di seluruh Australia.

"Bayangkan, Sasuke," kata Naruto. "Orang macam apa yang berani menghalau buaya hanya dengan sebatang ranting? Cuma Bee yang berani seperti itu. Dia itu bisa dibilang orang terkeren di seluruh Australia—tidak, dunia—"

"Kelihatannya kau betul-betul menyukai si Bee itu," kata Sasuke, tersenyum mendengar antusiasme Naruto dalam cerita itu.

"Tentu saja, ia sudah seperti keluargaku," kata Naruto. "Dan mungkin satu-satunya.." tambahnya dengan nada lirih.

"Kukira, ayahmu masih hidup?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Tentu saja masih. Aku hanya tidak pernah bisa merasakan kehadirannya di rumah, karena setiap kali ia ada, pasti waktunya dihabiskan untuk mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya—hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sampai-sampai terlalu sibuk, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa anaknya saja." Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali ceria—lebih tepatnya, dipaksa untuk ceria. "Ah, lupakan saja kata-kataku itu. Tidak sepantasnya aku menceritakan masalah keluargaku padamu,"

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai balasannya. Kata-kata Naruto tadi diucapkan dengan nada getir yang hampir-hampir menyedihkan. Sebagai ganti tanggapan iba yang harusnya ia ucapkan, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Naruto.

Awalnya, Naruto tersentak dengan sentuhan hangat yang muncul secara tiba-tiba diatas tangannya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat Sasuke menatapnya. Sorot matanya seakan-akan mengatakan, 'Aku ada disini. Jangan sedih,'

Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan menumpukan kepalanya diatas kepala Sasuke. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi hangat yang sedang ia rasakan. Ternyata remaja tanggung yang sedang bersandar padanya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ah, betapa dua hari bisa mengubah segalanya. Hingga tua nanti, fakta itu masih saja tak mampu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti tercengang.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Ford meluncur dengan berisik di jalan desa Konoha. Pengemudinya berkali-kali terpaksa banting setir untuk mencegah mobilnya selip ke dalam sawah yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Rekan-rekannya di kantor sudah memberitahunya kalau naik mobil ke desa adalah ide yang buruk—apalagi jalan di desa pasti masih belum diaspal, sebuah fakta yang kurang mengenakkan bagi pengguna mobil. Tapi berbekal kepercayaan diri dalam keahlian mengemudi dan mobil keluaran terbaru—yang diklaim sudah memiliki ban canggih—Nara Shikamaru dengan keras kepala membantah saran rekan-rekannya, dan memutuskan untuk membawa mobil baru milik kantornya ke desa itu, hanya untuk membuktikan kalau kata-kata rekannya benar.

Hampir saja ia menabrak dua orang pemuda yang berjalan di depannya kalau saja mereka tak berhasil minggir ke sisi kiri jalan. Dan sekarang salah seorang dari mereka mulai memaki-makinya dalam bahasa asing.

_Tunggu—_Shikamaru mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, dan memundurkan mobilnya dengan ceroboh sehingga hampir kedua pemuda itu lagi. Kontan saja pemuda yang tadi memaki-makinya mencak-mencak lagi.

"_Bloody cunt!" _teriak sosok itu lagi. Shikamaru mengerti artinya. Ia turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa senter yang sudah ia kantongi dari kantor, antisipasi kalau-kalau ia harus tersesat di daerah tanpa penerangan. Ia menyalakan senternya, dan menerangi wajah kedua pemuda yang berdiri dengan marah bercampur takut di belakang mobilnya.

"_Selamat malam, Tuan Sykes—maksudku—Uzumaki Naruto,_" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto tak membuang-buang kesempatan untuk memaki orang di depannya begitu ia mengenali wajah malas di depannya. "_Shikamaru—you blasted bloody git—tak mengertikah kau soal aturan berkendara?!"_

Shikamaru menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan makiannya dengan sabar, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"_Sambutan yang bagus, Nathan, mengingat sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu," _kata Shikamaru. "_Fugaku-san memintaku untuk menjemputmu."_

"_Untuk?" _ tanya Naruto ragu.

"_Untuk membicarakan kasus penembakan Jenderal Sarutobi yang terjadi kemarin malam," _kata Shikamaru. "_Perdana Menteri juga akan hadir disana—kukira Fugaku-san sudah memberitahumu kemarin," _

Sasuke yang dari tadi mengamati percakapan itu dalam diam, mengamati perubahan drastis dalam ekspresi wajah Naruto. Wajah yang tadinya menampakkan ekspresi kesal berganti menjadi ekspresi tegang. Begitu juga dengan ekspresi orang yang ada di depannya ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia bergidik ketakutan. Refleks Sasuke menggamit lengan jas Naruto, secara tak langsung meminta perlindungan.

Naruto tersadar dari rasa tegangnya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menggamit jasnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"_Aku harus mengantar anak ini pulang dulu," _Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya. "_Bisa kita pergi ke rumah Paman Fugaku dulu? Lagipula ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kuambil," _

Shikamaru mengangguk—tidak, tentu saja ia tidak merasa keberatan menyanggupi permintaan pria yang barusan memakinya. Untung saja mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Naruto dan Sasuke membuntutinya, lalu duduk di kursi belakang mobil itu.

"Sasuke, kau yang menunjukkan jalannya ya," bisik Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, tak berkata apa-apa. Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang jok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Nara Shikamaru. Aku sekretaris Fugaku-san sekaran kalau kau mau tahu, Uchiha-san,"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru, kaget. Ternyata ia cukup populer juga di kalangan rekan kerja ayahnya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku masih mengenakan _gakuran _setiap kali pergi ke rumahmu. Masa tidak ingat? Aku dulu pernah membetulkan rantai sepedamu yang putus," kata Shikamaru.

"Kalian saling kenal?" kata Naruto, setengah kaget.

"Tentu saja—kau pikir kenapa aku bisa hapal rute ke desa ini?" tangkas Shikamaru ketus.

Sekarang Sasuke ingat dengan kehadiran seorang remaja berwajah malas di rumahnya. Dulu pernah ada pekerja magang yang sering mondar-mandir di rumahnya dengan seragam sekolah. Walaupun statusnya adalah asisten, tapi tugas-tugas yang ayahnya berikan pada Shikamaru tak pernah lebih dari membawakan secangkir kopi atau membelikan _monaka_ di toko kue terdekat.

"Sekarang aku sudah menjabat sebagai asisten betulan, tentu saja," kata Shikamaru, terkekeh. "Tidak lagi harus membelikan _monaka _dan sebagainya,"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Bagus untukmu, Nara-san."

"Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri, Uchiha-san? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya..tentu saja, aku—" Sasuke melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto, yang saat ini sedang memandang keluar jendela. Ia tersenyum, sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. "—baik-baik saja,"

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu kediaman Uchiha dengan wajah setengah mengantuk ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil di depan rumah. Saat itu sudah pukul 9 malam. Dilihatnya Sasuke dan seorang pria berambut pirang keluar dari mobil itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka hampir saja menabrak Sakura kalau saja gadis itu tidak sigap melangkah mundur dari pintu.

Sasuke menunggu Naruto yang sedang mengobrak-abrik meja riasnya—yang sudah disulap menjadi meja kerja—dengan sabar. Begitu Naruto keluar dengan map kulit di tangan kirinya, ia langsung menghadang pemuda itu.

"Ada masalah apa?" Sasuke langsung melayangkan pertanyaan—yang lebih pantas terdengar sebagai tuntutan.

Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke erat-erat. "Hari ini, aku dan Paman Fugaku tidak akan pulang. Kalau ada yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam, jangan dibuka, oke?"

"Ada masalah apa?" Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini kecemasan tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Masalah penting. Nanti kuberitahu. Sekarang tidurlah, hari sudah malam." Naruto melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Sasuke, dan berbalik pergi.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke. Spontan, Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Sasuke, terdengar lebih seperti sebuah bisikan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

Ia membalikkan badannya, dan melangkah pergi. Sasuke masih berdiri di depan kamar Naruto sampai suara mobil Shikamaru benar-benar hilang.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun terakhir, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang itu berambut pirang, mempunyai bola mata secerah kristal, dan senyum cerah yang selalu mengembang di bibirnya.

Seseorang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

-TBC-

Word count: 4k. Aaargh, maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan. Cerita soal latar belakang nama Bee terinspirasi dari Life of Pi hehehehehee. Terimakasih untuk nasusay, Kim Victoria, RaFa Llight S.N, Haruna Saomi, Cappucino 'Kappu' San, dan Jung Yunka yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini—apalagi menunggu updatenya. Chapter ini untuk anda semua :)

GLOSSARY:

_Bocchama: _Tuan Muda

_Cunt: _Hampir sama dengan 'f' word, tapi versi orang Australia. Hampir semua makian Naruto memiliki arti sama dengan 'f' word.

_Haori: _Sejenis luaran kimono yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan jaket/kardigan dan tidak harus diikat dengan obi.

_Monaka: _Sejenis wafer yang diisi pasta kacang merah-kue khas Jepang.

Vittorio Conti itu jelas nama karangan. Tapi waktu saya iseng-iseng google, ternyata memang ada orang bernama Vittorio Conti di Italia, menjabat sebagai ketua CONSOB Italia (saya nggak tahu consob itu apa hehe)

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
